A Very Runed Christmas
by Ashs2ashs
Summary: Just a little Mortal Instruments Christmas story. Pairings: Clace, Jaia, Sizzy, Malec
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. Cassandra Clare owns all the characters**

Clary POV

"Izzy, I am NOT wearing this!"

"C'mon! You look sexy for once! Jace won't be able to keep his hands off of you!" She purred and wiggled her eyebrows.

"No! I don't care! This is just- no!"

I was currently dressed in a very short santa dress, complete with white fluff at the bottom. It pushed out the little chest I had, and stopped a bit above mid thigh. I had black fish net gloves, and black knee boots. Don't forget the fact that Izzy made me wear a red santa hat and tie my hair in a side braid with a green ribbon going through it.

"Why?! He'll be drooling, Clary. Drooling!" I had to admit, I showed a lot more skin than usual, and looked hotter than usual.

"I don't know. It just doesn't seem…..Christmassy enough? Christmas is about PJs and hats in my family, so….This is just weird," I commented, turning back and forth in front of the wall length mirror in Isabelle's room.

"Iz, you in there? Put some clothes on, I'm entering!" Crap, that's Alec.

I scramble around trying to find something to cover me, but find nothing. The door flies open.

"Hey, have you seen the- HOLY HELL CLARY!" This isn't going to be a pleasent conversation.

Alec stares at me with his jaw on the floor and eyes wide. From disgust. He's completely weirded out.

"Really, Alec? Close your mouth or you'll catch flies. And doesn't she look sexy?!" Izzy squeals.

"I'm leaving now," Alec stalks out of the room, shaking his head.

"Don't tell Jace! We need it to be a surprise!" Izzy shouts over her shoulder while she turns toward me, still trying to cover myself.

She rolls her eyes. "Seriously girl, get a life. If you haven't wore something like that yet…" She trails off, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well, when you forced me into that black one for Magnus' party, I wore something like this," I pointed out. Mistake.

She gets a glint in her eyes and smiles viciously. "I love Christmas parties. Especially so close to Christmas," Izze slowly walks towards me, like a predator stalking towards their injured prey.

"You look to...perky," Isabelle grins. "Let's make you bad-ass."

She strolls to her closest, grabbing out material left and right. She grabs some black, white, green, and red fabric before snatching up the dress I wore to Magnus'.

She throws it all on her bed, and in about an hour or so she's finished.

I don't like what I see at all.

It's still the black dress from the party, but she added white trim to the bottom, took the sleeves off, made a red and green zipper going up the side of the dress. She added a red and green half skirt that was open in the front, but long in the back. She made a black hat, but with a green puff ball and red trim at the bottom.

It may sound terrible, but it looked like stripper wear, and I was not wearing that.

"Innocent Clary's gonna be not so pure tomorrow!" Oh gross. Gross.

"Uh, NO!" i bolt for the door, making a mad dash against her. I lost.

She pounces on, landing on top of me. "Nw Clary, you can put this on willingly, or I can force you into this. It's your choice," Izzy growled from her perch on my back.

"Fine! I'll put it on," I growl back and squirm around. She gets up, but stands in front of the door. Damn it.

I grab the outfit and wiggle into it, hoping it tears.

It doesn't rip.

I turn around so she can see me, and a malicious look passes over her eyes.

"Oh, Jace is so going to thank me for dragging him to this party,"

* * *

**Just to clear up, it's a week or so before Christmas. Sorry if some characters are OOC, and if they are really OOC, please review and tell me who and why! Sorry if this isn't very up-to-awesomeness as I'd like it to be.**

**~Ash~ **


	2. Chapter 2

Jace POV

"Dude, what's taking them so long?" I turn my head slightly and stare up at Alec, lounging on the couch while "How I met your Mother" continues to play on the TV. (A/N yeah yeah, they don't have TV blah blah just go with it, it's the 21st century for gods sake)

"I don't know, why don't you go check?" Alec rolls his eyes and plops on the recliner with a Pop Tart.

"Well, as much as I'd love to go see my girlfriend change into sexy clothes, Isabelle won't let me in. Believe me, I've tried," I grin at the memory. "She impaled me with her shoe." I frown and touch the scratch on my cheek where the heel grazed me. It would have hot as hell if Clary threw it. But if friggin' hurt because Isabelle threw it. Damn that women!

Alec scrunched his nose up in disgust, then grinned, "I thought you'd rather have her undress then get dressed."

"Yes, Alec, I know you're jealous Magnus isn't as sexy as Clary, but I don't want to know what you want him doing," I sigh.

"No that wasn't what I was say-" I cut him off.

"Now, are you going to be a good little shadowhunter and check to see why we can't leave for the party yet?" I glance over at him and smirk at his angry expression.

He storms out, muttering something about why I care so much if I don't even want to go. I'm too busy laughing at Barney to care that much, though.

I don't see why everyone wants me to change. I love being an ass.

"HOLY HELL CLARY!" I bolt upright, spilling chips over the side of the couch. I glare at the door. I swear to Raziel, if Izzy was feeling her up…..I always thought something was off between her and Simon.

Alec scrambles into the room, and collapses into his seat once again. "If she doesn't change, you're going to be very glad Izzy dragged you to that party."

My eyes widen. If Alec thought Clary was pretty (or sexy, what is she wearing?!) then she was extremely whatever-it-is Alec thought she was.

"Um, why are you still staring at the door?"

What? Oh...I should turn around….Well that was definitely an awkward turtle moment. Me being the turtle….SCREW DUCKS!

I turn around and stare at the TV with a weird expression on my face. Then I slouch back with a lazy grin. Couches, popcorn, weird thoughts, and "How I met your Mother". Mortal Heaven.

I shovel some food in my mouth and stare blankly at the TV. I've seen this episode a billion times with Clary curled up next to me, she's the one that got me hooked. She'd always make me watch them with her late at night.

So Jace the evil voice in my head tries to get my attention what do you think Clary's wearing?

Clothes?

What kind of clothes?

Uh….Christmas clothes?

I think it's a bit more specific than that

So….Red christmas clothes?

*inward sigh* No, Jace. SEXY Christmas clothes.

I make an O shape with my mouth as I get where Simon (yes, I named it Simon. The annoying creep never stops talking, so I decided it fit) is going.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Alec raises an eyebrow at me.

"Wouldn't you like to know. Aren't you just hoping I'm thinking about you, huh?" I reply snarkily.

He rolls his eyes and replies just as snarkily, "I have a boyfriend, and I'd rather have him think about me than you."

I open my mouth to reply sarcastically to him, when I hear heels clicking and Isabelle dances into the room.

"AHEM!" She says, though no one was talking.

She eyes me skeptically, as if she expected me to start talking.

"Who's ready to leave?" She bounces towards the door, forgetting Clary. Where's my girlfriend?

Click click thud click click thud What is that? CLARY!

She hobbles in, barely making making it before stumbling again. I would run to catch her, but my mind is to frozen over.

"HOLY SHIT I CAN ALMOST SEE YOUR ASS!"

Clary blushes so hard, she'd put tomatoes to shame. Wait, I said that out loud?!

"JACE!" Alec and Izzy yell in unison, and I run to catch Clary before she falls again.

"Can you really see my ass?" She whispers as I pull her up.

"Uh, I didn't really manage to look that far down…."

****Now she really blushes.

**I have a system where I update twice a week, so probably weds/thurs and weekends, don't yell at me if it's late! PS I have a divergent fanfic, so check that out if you've read it.**

**I get reviewing is so hard, so I guess I kinda made a grade scale thing. How'd I do on Jace's POV?**

**:) ~ want another chapter in Jace's POV again sometime**

**:( ~ don't want another chapter in Jace's POV again**

**:D ~ want the next chapter in JP**

**X( ~ I should never write in JP again**

**={D ~ You want a chapter in someone else's POV (Alec; Magnus; Jordan; etc.)**

**URIAH IS A SEXY ASS! ~ if you could care less**

**: / ~ I should stick to Clary POV**

**:P ~ You want a taco**

**Thanks my lovely pineapples! (You can do more than one I guess…)**

**~Ash~**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**MilliniumLint- Thanks! I love your name :)**

**Guest- Thanks so much!**

**preranapachhai- Sure! (It's in this chapter! Though you should know that….) And thanks!**

**gaurdiansofthedark- I don't plan on stopping soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Clary POV**

I blush, but then straighten and swat his arm. Pervert.

"Let's go! I promised I'd meet Maia, Simon, Jordan, and Magnus there by eight! It's seven forty-five! We're going to be late!" Izzy groans, looking at her watch.

"Alrighty then, don't get your panties in a twist! Let's go now," Jace replies to Izzy, then asks me, "Clary, can you walk to the car?"

I scoff and walk to the door, stumbling every few steps, but never falling.

"Iz, jus let her change! She won't be able to walk at the party," Jace points out, though he obviously just doesn't like the height the heels give me (though he's still almost an entire head taller than me).

"No! She's staying like that, and if you hate it so much, just carry her around!" Izzy snaps, then storms to the car.

"Fine," Jace scoffs, then strides over to me and scoops me up, causing me to squeal.

"Jace! Put me down!" I struggle and squirm in his grip. He just tightens his arms around.

"They can probably see my underwear with you carrying me like this!" I yell, still struggling.

"Oh, don't worry, they see your panties without him carrying you," Alec says coolly as he slips by us.

"JACE!" I struggle harder, desperately trying to become free now.

"Quit that, Clary! You're going to tear your dress, and you really won't like that," Jace replies to my kicking, and then throws me in the backseat when we get to the car.

"I'm walking to the door," I turn away from him and stare out the window.

He leans closer to me, putting his lips right next to my ear, "No you're not."

"Jace!" I groan. Can't I just walk to the door?

"I'll get the hang of it, I promise! At nine, if I still stumble, then you can carry me. But you can't carry me before nine unless I ask you or I broke my legs and can't walk," I turn to him, shoving my hand out towards him.

He looks skeptical at first, but then takes me hand after spitting on his, "Deal."

"Ewwwww," I pull my hand out of his grasp, and look at it like it's a rabid squirrel that just purred at me.

"Please. You guys exchange saliva so much while making out, you might as well just lick it off and it'll practically be the same thing!" Izzy smirks from the front seat.

"EWEWEWEWEWEW!" I rapidly wipe my hand on Jace's sleeve, causing him to laugh.

"We're here!" Alec pulls into Magnus' driveway.

Lights flicker through the windows, there's toilet paper on the roof, and some of the windows are broken. I wouldn't be surprised if the neighbors called him for 'disturbance of peace' or something already. Unless he glamoured the place.

We pile out of the car, and I wobble to the door and ring the bell. Jace rolls his eyes at me.

The door swings open, revealing Magnus, "Welcome to Magnus the magnificent's house, and please, try not to kill any of my guests. Hi Alec!" Magnus waves to Alec, and Alec waves back, slightly blushing.

"Well? Come in! Maia and Jordan are sucking face in the corner, and Simon's somewhere close to them, no doubt waiting for Izzy," Magnus winks and steps aside, allowing us room to enter.

We file in, and I gasp as I see the decorations.

"Who's ready to PARTAY?!" Jace shouts, and suddenly grabs my hand and pulls me to the makeshift dance floor.

This may not be so bad.

**I got so many reviews! So, based on the voting, there'll be another chapter in jace POV, and in Maia's, Alec's, or Magnus'. Imma have a chapter in everyones POV at some point (except Simon. No one really wanted one, and to be frank, I don't really want to write in his POV) Hopefully next chapter will be longer! (I'll try) **

**~Ash~**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**Anyone who reviewed! Thanks!**

**ilovemesomecaptainamerica- Thanks! My friend pointed it out to me during school (we were totally working too) and I thought it'd be a pretty good profile pic. And I love your name :) It's one of the reasons I decided to read your stories (Yes i follow them I'm so happy you follow this one!)**

**steph1601- Chill, they'll be the at the party. And I think I know how this is going to work out…(chapter wise) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alec POV**

I start to walk after the others, towards Maia, Jordan, and Simon, but Magnus pulls me aside.

I turn to look at him, and he winks and tugs on my arm again, cocking his head toward the stairs.

I walk casually up to his room, though anxiety burns through me like a hot blade.

He opens the door to his room, and grins devilishly over his shoulder at me. I feel my cheeks get red as the door creaks open.

He pulls me in, and the door shuts behind us.

I don't know how this is going to go down, so I turn around to start a conversation.

As soon as I open my mouth, his claims it, and we fall onto the bed. I wrap my arms around him, my hands reaching up and gripping his shoulders. I suddenly can't breathe, and Magnus realizes this, so he pulls away and starts sucking my neck.

He kisses the hollow between my neck and shoulder, and I moan with pleasure. I try to guide his head back to mine, but he doesn't want to. He continues kissing my neck, slowly moving downward until he reaches the top of shirt, which he slowly starts unbuttoning, his lips following his progress.

My hands go slack against his shoulders and slowly slid to his waist. As soon as my shirts off, I tug at the hem of his, and soon that's off too.

His mouth crashes into mine once again, and his hands wander over my bare chest, little butterfly touches that send shockwaves of fire through my veins.

His left hand travels to just above my knee, his thumb digging into my skin, though I don't feel it.

My finger traces over chest, running over the smooth muscle. He may not be chiseled like a shadowhunter, but he's definitely stronger than a mundane.

I pull away, and now it's my turn to leave open mouthed kisses along his collarbone. Right as I kiss the small gap in between the left and right bone, the door magically flies open.

I spring away from Magnus, who calmly lies back and tucks his hands behind his head like he's tanning.

I land on my ass, somehow falling off the edge of the bed in my attempt to make it look like nothing PG-13 went down.

My attempt fails, to say the least.

Clary marches in, though blushes when she's sees us without our shirts and realizes she just interrupted our make-out session.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something important?" Her cheeks start to camouflage with her hair.

No shit, sherlock "Not at all, what can I help you with hon?" Magnus asks casually. That wasn't important?

"Um, well Simon's having a seizure on the floor, Jordan's beating a faerie shitless because he hit on Maia, Maia's cheering Jordan on while insulting and swearing at the faerie, Isabelle's trying to help Simon, though I think it's just his dancing skills that need help, and Jace is stalking me to see if I fall over in my heels. He's scaring me. Oh, and he hits anyone who stares at me other then him, Simon, Izzy, Maia, or Jordan…" She trails off, her cheeks getting so much redder it was hard to tell where her cheeks ended and hair started.

"My, that's a lot going on. That's it?" Magnus sighs, reluctantly getting out his bed and trying to find his shirt. I spot it near my and pick it up, handing it to him.

"That's all that's going on with us, I don't know about anyone else," Clary shrugs, oblivious to the evil stares I keep giving her. I'm pretty sure I look like Jace when I interrupt them for a meal.

Magnus winks at, mouthing a thanks before snatching away his shirt. He pulls it on, and starts towards the door.

"Uh, what should I do?" I ask, shifting my feet awkwardly.

"You could go help Simon and Izzy," Magnus offers. "Make sure Simon isn't about to spontaneously combust. I like that floor."

I smile gratefully, then slip ahead of them, jogging down the stairs. I study the dancing mob, then spot Isabelle's hands waving over people's heads.

I elbow and shove my way through, then find Simon laughing on the floor while Isabelle repeatedly whacks his arm and tries not to laugh.

"Uh, you guys okay?" I ask uncomfortably, rubbing the back of my neck with my hand.

Izzy's head snaps up, grinning when she sees me.

"Alec!"

"Um, yea?"

"I need to make Simon pay!"

"How much money does he owe you?"

"No, like revenge!"

"Okay, what am I supposed to do about that?"

"You're going to help me!

"I am?"

"Yes!"

"How?"

"Figure that out!"

"But I thought you wanted me to help you, not me wanting to help you…."

"Just help me brainstorm ways to embarrass him!"

"Hm, make him cry in front of a girl,"

"I'm supposed to control his tear ducts?"

"I guess?"

"Alec! I'm serious!"

"So am I! Crying in front of a girl is embarrassing."

"A prank!"

"Throw pie at him?"

"Are you serious right."

"I think I am."

"How can you think but not know- Nevermind. I'll go get Jace or something."

"I doubt he'll be of much help, either. He's probably making out with Clary now or trying to get Jordan and a faerie to stop fighting. Unless he's cheering them on."

"I don't care! He's helping me! Where's Simon? Damn you, Alec!" With that she storms off, trying to find Jace, as she realizes Simon snuck away while we were bickering.

I sigh, then head off in the opposite direction as Izzy, trying to find the fight.

It wasn't that hard considering there's a huge ring around the two, all of whom are chanting "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Even though they were already fighting. Idiots

I push through, getting many colorful language and geers. Inside the circle they made, Jordan and some faerie with green skin are dueling it out. Known other than Maia is being tugged between the two of them, one arm in Jordan's grip, one in the faerie's.

"Ow! That one hurt! Just let go of me! Then you can fight, without me getting hurt. That sounds great, right? C'm-OW!" Maia yells, trying to get the two boys to loosen their grip, but to no avail.

"She's my girl, give it up!" Jordan growls, like a wolf (pun intended).

"I'm sure she love that title," Faerie boy growls back. "Do ya? I bet you love that title. Being claimed. Marked." The faerie shots at Maia, harshly.

"DON'T TALK TO HER!" Jordan screams, lets go of Maia, then pounces on him, tackling him to the ground then repeatedly hitting him in the face.

"Jordan!" I shout. "Magnus doesn't want blood on his floor! Just kick him out!" I offer, hoping it works. Magnus won't be happy if his floor's stained.

Jordan stops for a bit, pondering it. "Alright." He says at last, hauling Faerie boy to his feet, then dragging him out the door.

"And stay out!" Jordan finishes when the other boy's ass hits the pavement, slinging an arm around Maia.

"For you." JOrdan says, kissing Maia's forehead.

"HA!" Izzy suddenly jumps out from behind Maia, with, oddly, a pie. She jumps towards Simon, smashing it in his face triumphantly.

I told her it would be funny.

Everyone bursts out laughing, more from Izzy's weirdness then anything, but still laughing.

Simon wipes away the pie, shaking his head but smiling nonetheless. I decide it's time to slip back into the shadows.

I stroll back to the stairs, leaning against the banister as I wait for Magnus.

He finally appears, grinning as he sees me.

"So, how was the fight?"

"It was more a tug of war between Maia until Jordan just kicked the guy out,"

Magnus nods in acceptance, then grabs my hand and leads me up the stairs. I yawn at the landing.

"Are you tired?"

I nod, though I don't want to be.

Magnus grins again, and tugs me inside his bedroom. He pushes me onto the bed, then pulls the covers over us as he collapses beside me.

He pulls my head onto his chest, and I smile.

"So, Clary and Jace are Clace, Maia and Jordan are Jaia, Simon and Izzy are Sizzy" I smirk at that one "What are we?"

I didn't think of that.

"Malec" I whisper, like a secret that shouldn't be told but can't be contained any longer. "Malec."

I feel Magnus smile, and I close my eyes, the stars of love embedded in my mind for tonight.

_Malec_

**Sorry:**

**I didn't update yesterday. My teachers decided to bitch on me yesterday w/ HW**

**Malec isn't awesome. I have no experience in la categoria de love**

**I'm making you do the grade thing again :)**

**:) ~ want another chapter in Alec's POV again sometime**

**:( ~ don't want another chapter in Alec's POV again**

**X( ~ I should never write in AP again**

**={D ~ You want a chapter in someone else's POV (Maia; Magnus; Jordan; etc.)**

**: / ~ I should stick to Clary POV**

**:P ~ You wish Alec were straight so you could kidnap him and force him to be your boyfriend**

**REVIEW**

**~Ash~**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**steph1601- That's not creepy at all. And I agree. But I don't want that butt munch in this story!**

**chapiggy- Aw, thanks! I'll write another one in his POV soon**

**lovleydarkness- I love Malec too :) Hope you liked this chapter ;)**

**MilliniumLint- Is your heart filled with rainbows and your soul with unicorns? Just keep reviewing and you'll get that nice warm fuzzy feeling :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Clary POV**

"Jace! I'm fine! Put me down!" I scream at my tragically good looking boyfriend, who thinks I can't walk on my own.

"Nope. You tripped. I win!" Ugh. Asshole.

"Hmp," Is all I reply with. I turn my head to the side, away from his face, and stick my nose in the air.

We walk like that for a little while more, until my neck starts getting a kink.

"Jace! You made me get a kink in my neck!"

"It's your fault you wanted to sniff the air vigorously, I'm just letting you rest your little piggies by carrying you."

My head snaps back to him, "You know that story?"

"Really? Who doesn't know that story, Clary," Jace scoffs.

"You didn't know what the internet was, and most everyone would've said that about it," I shot back.

"Just- whatever. I'm carrying you home because Alec is going to be late, and Izzy is going to Simon's. Just leave it alone."

"No."

"Fine."

With that he drops me somewhat ceremoniously down and continues walking.

"What the hell?"

"You didn't want me to carry you."

"So you drop me?!"

"I didn't drop you; I set you down."

"ERG!"

He turns and looks at me, triumph in his eyes, "Wanna watch a movie when we get back?"

I grin, "CHRISTMAS MOVIES! We can watch Rudolph, and Frosty the Snowman! It'll be so fun! We can make hot chocolate, and eat candy canes and lit a fire, yes! We're watching movies when we get back to the Institute!" I rant, seemingly forgetting my high heels and walking forward graciously, past Jace.

I pause, and look back at him, and suddenly my feet start hurting.

"OW!" I yell, standing on one foot and clutching the other. Then I lose my balance and fall, but don't hit concrete but Jace's chest.

"Take 'em off. Party's over and Izzy isn't here," Jace says calmly, still holding me but slowly bringing me upright.

I slip off the death traps, and stand in my barefeet. I look up at Jace innocently, waiting for his next command.

Instead of telling me anything, he walks in front of me and bends down, offering his back.

I hop on, and curl on arms around his neck. He grips my thighs, sending a shudder down my spine.

"Are you cold?" He asks, looking at me through his lashes.

I shake my head wildly, and he shrugs. He starts speeding down the sidewalk, causing my hair to whip my face.

"JACE!" I yell.

He abruptly stops, "Yes, lovely?"

"You made me get hair in my eye," I pout.

He laughs, "Well, can't like Mrs. Fabulous get hurt, I guess I just have to slow down," he winks.

"Just get me home," I mumble.

* * *

We arrive at the institute, soaking and exhausted, ready to hit the bricks.

It started raining on our way back, which resulted in us running for the rest of the blocks, wet and cold.

We start walking towards our rooms, when I remember.

"Jace! The movies!" I whine, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him towards the couch.

"Clary, let's shower, and if you still want to watch these movies, then okay," Jace sighs, obviously not wanting to fight.

"Fine," I give, slumping towards my room.

As I open my door, Jace opens his, because our rooms are right across from each other.

I slide inside, closing the door behind me. I walk into the bathroom, turning on the hot water before shucking my clothes off. I shove my hand under the water, waiting until it's hot before hopping in. I let the water run over me for a bit before grabbing my towel and stepping out. I wrap another one around my head, gather up my dirty clothes, and stroll out into my bedroom.

When I walk in, I don't notice anything out of the ordinary. As I'm about to slip off my towel and change, I hear a snicker.

I whip around, eyes narrowing when I realize who invaded my territory.

A very large sexy golden blob of a boy lays sladed out of my bed, watching me intently.

"JACE GET OUT OF MY FREAKIN' ROOM BEFORE I BECOME A SHADOWHUNTER PROTEGE AND KICK YOUR ASS!" I yell as loud as humanly possible.

"But Clary, won't you allow your pervious boyfriend a small peak?" Jace pleads.

"NO!" I yell, scoop up clean clothes, and bolt into my bathroom again, locking the door.

I start changing, until I realize I forgot underwear. Of course, I couldn't forget a shirt or something….

"Jace?" I ask quietly.

"Yes?"

"I, uh, forgot underwear. Can you possibly, um, get a pair for me?" I say quickly.

"Sure, what drawer?" No arrogant or sarcastic remark? Hm, good. Oh. he just wants to see my underwear.

"Top left."

I hear footsteps shuffle across the floor, then my drawer open.

"My, my Clary someone didn't want to tell me about their dirty little secret," I hear Jace chuckle on the other side. Oh god he found the pair Izzy bought me…

"Why don't you wear them for me?" I hear Jace from the other side of the door getting closer. The smirk is practically audible through the door.

I sigh, and open the door a crack, letting him slip the underwear to me.

I shimmy into it, trying to get it to cover more than usual because it's big. No such luck.

I sigh again, the slip my flannel pants on. I tie my hair back in a loose bun.

I pull the door pen, and stroll out.

"Ready for Christmas movies?" I ask, smiling.

"Yup. If you make me a deal."

"Uh, sure?"

"I'll watch your christmas movies, if I get to see you in those panties."

Oh. My. God.

My eyes widen, though I nod. I really want to watch Christmas movies with him.

"Alright, then let's go watch some movies!" Jace replies cheerily, snatching me away from the ground and waltzing towards the kitchen, ready to make some hot cocoa.

* * *

**So, not very many Malec fans out there? I didn't get many reviews : / Oh, well. Also, I'll only be updating once a week unless I have the time because I'm usually late in updating because I don't have the time :( Sorry, but I promise they'll be longer since it's once a week only. **

**REVIEW!**

**~Ash~**

**chapiggy- I don't want him in this story...bleah. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Clary POV**

"JACE! What the heck are you doing to that poor hot chocolate?!" I scream, prying my boyfriend away from the mug.

"I was making it!" Jace huffs, pulling free of my grasp and snatching up his drink. His lips curled into a frown as he looks down at it, "What's wrong with it?"

"By the angel, Jace! It's green! Hot chocolate's supposed to be brown! What'd you put in here?! Wait- don't answer that. I don't even want to think of what's in here. Just get the room ready for movies and bring the cookies and candy canes," I sigh, dumping the mug's contents in the sink. Ew. It even smells bad.

"Sure thing," Jace winks as he snatches up the things I asked him to bring and saunters into the tv room.

I hear him fiddle with the tv and sort through the movies I set out.

I sigh again, grabbing another packet of hot cocoa and starting another cup. As the milk heats up, **(Yes, I make hot cocoa with milk. It tastes better)** I grab the whipped cream and marshmallows. I peek into the next room where I see Jace lounges on the couch with a candy cane in his mouth, like he's a farmer and it's wheat.

I giggle softly at how ridiculous he looks before throwing the bag at him. I quickly turn at continue making the hot chocolate as though I were innocent.

Before I touch the mug, I hear the crinkling sound with a slight oof as the bag hits his head. As soon as I reach the mug, I know he's coming.

I stir the contents slowly, knowing how suspicious it'll look if I'm too fast. I'm close to not being able to contain my smile when I feel my arm being wrenched in a way that forces me to turn around.

"Miss Clary Fray, might I ask why a bag of marshmallows happened to land on my head while I was perfectly content waitin for you while eating a shut up stick?" **(Those are actually the original name. No joke. My music teacher taught me that)** Jace questions, raising an eyebrow, smirking at me.

"Maybe it fell out of the sky?" I try, knowing it wasn't even close to valid. I'mas terrible a liar as Jace.

"Hm, I think a certain redhead needs to be punished for her violent actions," Jace grins maliciously.

"But the hot cocoa! It isn't done!" I thrust the beverage in his face weakly, using my last attempt at freedom.

"It looks done to me," Jace whispers huskily in my ear, leaning closer to me.

Jace picks me up, throwing me over his shoulder while he drinks the hot chocolate I just finished.

When he gets to the couch, he throws me down effortlessly and places the drink gently on the table.

He's over me in a flash, leaning over me so that I can only see his face while he puts a hand on the top of the couch above my head.

"Do you know your crimes, Little Red?" He grins mischievously down at me, the small amount of light sparkling off his teeth and reflected in his eyes.

"I'm innocent," I reply weakly, shrinking away from his gaze.

He leans closer to me, so close that his lips brush my ear and his knee slightly rests near my leg.

"I think you're guilty of throwing marshmallows at me," He whispers, somehow making it seductive.

His lips ghast over my neck, until they finally land on my skin. He kisses it lightly, though only for a second, for almost right after he blows a raspberry into it.

I laugh hard, and I would've fallen off the couch if he hadn't been standing there.

As I roll over, he sees an opportunity and jumps over me so that he's straddling me, one knee on either side of my hips.

I'm still giggling, and he sees this.

"I think you haven't learned your lesson."

He grab the whipped cream off the table and gestures for me to open my mouth. I do as I'm told and he goes to spray it in my mouth.

As he's about to spray it, he jerks it back and sprays it into his. He grins devilishly down at me.

I pout, trying to cross my arms over my chest but he had it trapped between his legs.

He laughs, "Do you know not to throw marshmallows at me now?"

I pout further and shake my head, then grin like a little kid, "Imma do it again!"

He shakes his head, smiling, before kissing me.

Even though he swallowed the whipped cream, the taste still lingers on his mouth, and it tastes good.

I tangle my hand into his hair, pulling him further onto me.

He pulls away, syly grinning like the chesire cat, "I thought he were supposed to be watching Christmas movies."

I pout again, but try to wiggle out of his grip nonetheless.

He just tightens it, "Now, now, you haven't learned your lesson, so I'm afraid you're going to be like this all night until you do."

"Jaceeee," I whine, just wanting to grab a cookie, "I want a cookie!"

He chuckles, "Well, you could've just asked."

He grabs a cookie, then breaks off a small piece. He gently opens my lips, then places the cookie bit inside.

I slowly chew it, my gaze lost in his tawny eyes. He breaks off another piece when I'm done with the last, and puts it in my mouth. We repeat this process until the cookies gone.

Jace finally gets off of me, but as soon as his weight moves he grabs my hips, causing me to squeal, and tugs me into his lap. He crushes me against him, his arms making a cage around my torso. He rests his head on top of mine.

"Ya know, someone's going to have to put in the movie," I say, completely ruining the moment.

He releases his grip on me, leaning back against the couch, "I've no clue how to work that sorcery."

I scoff, then laugh, "Sorcery? Really? It's a DVD player," I roll my eyes as I kneel in front of 'the sorcery'.

"Whatever," He scoffs. "Oh, Clary? Don't forget about our little deal."

I know he could see my face get red because he laughs.

I stand back up after I put all the movies in (it's one of the spinny ones that hold multiple DVDs and switches automatically when one's done) and walk back to Jace.

I sit down in his lap, and hid my face behind the food we brought. I grab a cookie and marshmallow, shoving both in my mouth.

"No need to rush, we have all night," Jace whispers in my ear, nibbling on it.

I try to pay attention to the movie, but Jace is making that a very hard task.

"Jace, stop it and watch the movie!" I snap.

"Stop what? Breathing?" His warm breath flows over my cheek and neck, making my eyelids flutter.

"No-o. Stop-p kiss-sing-g my ne-eck," I try to say, but end up stuttering.

"Do you really want me to stop?" He replies, his breath tickling my ear and stirring my hair.

He resumes what he was doing before, and my hand becomes tangled in his hair and I subconsciously tilt my head to give him better access.

I no longer hear the reindeer making fun of Rudolph, or misfit boy talking. I get lost in Jace's touch, sighing contently every so often as he kisses a weak spot.

After a bit of that (I lose time when i'm with him) he starts to suck on my skin, biting lightly. My eyes shot open and I moan (hopefully) quietly.

He must hear it, though, because he starts to suck more, and shot his tongue out occasionally over the abused skin. After he's done with one spot, he kisses it lightly and moves on.

"Jace," I whisper lightly.

"Hm," He whispers back.

"They'll see the marks.." I trail off, knowing he'll understand. He stops giving me 'love bites' and just kisses my neck.

I slap him, remembering the movies.

"Ow, what?" Jace whines.

"Movies!" I reply, "You need to hold up your end of the deal."

He sighs, "Fine."

He gets some food, and leans back again, and we continue watching. By now, we finished Rudolph, and are on Frost the Snowman.

"Snowmen don't talk….Those kids are delusional. What a nice influence," Jace says sarcastically a bit later.

"It's a stupid little movie. Just watch," I reply. Everytime the movie changes, Jace has something to say, like that Santa's a pdeophile, but after the first few movies I just whack his chest when he opens his mouth.

The movies finish, and I know that Jace is excited. I feel it. He's _radiating_ excitement.

"Now Clare-bear, it's your time to uphold your end of the bargain."

**WOW! I got so many reviews, I practically CRIED! :*) I love you guys. And just to clear things up, when I said I wouldn't be updating twice a week, I meant I'd just be updating once a week with maybe short chapters in between the long ones.**

**I know it's a bit late, but Happy Thanksgiving!**

**REVIEW!**

**~Ash~**

**SHOUTOUTS**

**multiplefandomgirl- So true. And true love will reunite in CoHF! (The spoilers hinting at that)**

**Guest- OKAYYYYYY! :)**

**chapiggy- Thanks! I try my best ;)**

**steph1601- Why didn't you just sign into your account! Like, why? If you hadn't started with 'yo yo sis' I wouldn't have guessed. And of course I'll update this! I love this story!**

**BabyKitty0101- Why wouldn't I finish? I'm just not updating as much : / Thanks for reviewing!**

**i love jace lightwood- I wish Alec were straight. But he's not. And Jace is taken…. though you could still kidnap him :)**

** - Right? I knew I wasn't alone. THANKS SO MUCH! :) Hope you liked this chapter :)**

**MilliniumLint- I love Jaia :) They'll survive till the world ends! He's always up to something, isn't he? (Jace)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Clary POV**

My head whips around towards Jace, and my eyes widen, my cheeks aflame.

"Ha, what deal? I thought you just wanted to spend time with your beautiful girlfriend…" That's my feeble attempt at getting out of this deal.

Yes, I know, it's terrible. But I'm not a quick thinker, and that's what my half-functioning tired brain could conjure at this very moment.

"Your memory is despicable. The only part of that is true is that you're beautiful, and my girlfriend," Jace flashes a grin at me, "if I watch Christmas movies with you, you get to show my those very snazzy underwear you're wearing."

"I'm tired...Tomorrow morning?" Another terrible attempt.

Jace sighs, "Clary, if you don't want to do this, you don't have to."

My eyes widen in shock and my mouth hangs open a bit, "Really? Are you kidding?"

"Of course I'm kidding we made a deal!" Jace shakes his head in disbelief before continuing, "I'm not asking you to get snazzy with me, I just really want to see you…without baggy clothes. Why do you think I go to these parties? 'Cause you're there looking like a princess. Please?" He leans closer to me, clasping his hands together, sticking out his bottom lip a bit more than his upper, and widening his eyes.

In other words, he's giving me puppy eyes. Damn him!

"How do I look like a model in lingerie?" I reply weakly, and he knows he has me.

He grins, and it reaches his eyes, making them light up deviously, "No one ever said you had to be a Disney princess, Clary."

With that he grabs me, tossing me around in his arms as he runs to my room, so excited he almost ran into a wall.

Jace Herondale, running into a wall? I should've guessed lingerie was his weak spot.

He kicks the door open, flying past it and hurtles me onto the bed, him plopping down next to me.

"Well, go on," He encourages, his cheeks rosy and eyes twinkling in anticipation.

I laugh, unable to help myself, and shimmy off the bed.

I realize, he's expecting me to shuck it off fast and try to pull my shirt down past my butt. Hm...maybe I can have fun with this.

I stand in front of, facing the wall, and slowly slid my flannel pants down. I stretch all the way down, following the waistband of the pants, until my hands are touching my toes, butt sticking in the air.

I know I don't have a very nice ass, but the expression on his face would've told you otherwise.

HIs knuckles are bone white, clinging to the footrest on my bed, and his eyes are huge, his mouth hanging open.

Best of all, his legs are crossed and he keeps shifting his position.

Huh, wonder what he's hiding down south?

"I so wish we were back on that couch."

Thats the most intelligent thing he can say. But I suddenly understand what it means.

My cheeks burn and I grab my pants, beginning to pull them up, but someone stops me by wrapping their arms around my waist and hoisting me off the floor.

"So eager to let my fun end?" Said someone whispers seductively in my ear, and I'm having an inner war debating whether I should let him win or pull my pants on.

I decide I still haven't had enough fun messing with my very golden boyfriend.

**Is this story line moving to slow? My sister said it was stupid they did basically nothing in 2 chapters, So I guess it is. Too slow, or good?**

**This chapter was very short, like my height, but it's a filler because I didn't have that much time, and wanted to give you guys something. Hope you enjoyed, though it wasn't my best stuff. After all, it is Monday. **

**REVIEW!**

**~Ash~**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**Guest- I'll try. Though I make no promises :( Thanks for reviewing!**

**Babykitty0101- Hm….maybe I shouldn't! They may be young kiddies here….OF COURSE I DID! Why would I miss that opportunity? Though I guess I made Clary a bit OOC...**

**Angel girl- Water makes it taste nasty. Bleah. And I love them too! In october, I was in a christmassy mood, (I was reading christmas fanfics nonstop and drinking hot cocoa) so I decided to write one. Is mine christmas worthy? (PS Love your name)**


	8. Chapter 8: Cookies

**Chapter 8**

**Time lapse, week before Christmas**

**Clary POV**

Jace was still somewhat annoyed at me for calling my mom, making him talk to her, than me telling her Jace got me pregnant right after he said 'it's been pretty interesting here' when she asks how we were doing.

Well, hey, he had it coming with the amount of times he'd tickled me while I begged him to stop.

And, I told her that I was just kidding, even though she still said she needed to give us a stern talking on why that wasn't something to joke about.

Moms, right?

Anyway, we're currently listening to Christmas tunes with our little group in the library. Everyone's really doing their own thing, though we're all sitting with our boy/girlfriend.

Maia and Jordan and 'dancing' (hugging while swaying, so graceful), Simon and Isabelle are tickling each other with the occasionally eskimo kiss, Alec and Magnus are telling happy stories by the fire.

Jace and I, well, Jace and I are just sitting on the window seat and starting at the snow.

So amazing, right? I bet you're so jealous.

I lean against him, and he slightly leans away.

"Jaceeee," I whine. "Are you still mad about last week?"

"No, just...annoyed. You still haven't 'redeemed' yourself," He huffs, and turns his head back towards the window.

"You never apologized for tickling me, and yet, I still kissed you," That's right.

Me and Jace have not made out in 4 days. Sure, I'd occasionally steal a kiss, but never make out.

Shocked? 'Cause I sure as Hell am.

He pouts, "but you're adorable when you're all giggling! I was just scared! That's different and we've kissed."

"Because I stole them from you," I point out. "And I am not adorable when I giggle!"

"Yes, you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

I decide to switch it up, "Are too!"

"Yes, thank you, you are," Jace smirks.

"Damn!" I pout, crossing my arms.

He nuzzles my neck, "I'm not mad, just...Don't do that again, okay? Definitely not with Luke."

I grin, just imagining it, "I wouldn't put you through that, baby."

He crinkles his nose, and I feel it on my neck, which causes me to giggle.

"See? Adorable."

I huff, but a small smile escapes and spreads across my face, and like fire on wood, slowly spreads to his face soon until we're both just staring at each other grinning until we're laughing, falling onto each other.

I place my hand on the window to steady myself, but Jace just snatches it away and kisses my finger pads and palm.

"I love you," With that he uses the arm he has hostage to yank me onto him, crashing my lips onto his.

I melt into him, my free hand tangling in his hair and pushing me flush against him. I feel his arm snake around my waist, and our other hands are still locked together.

I gasp as his cold fingers brush a sliver of the skin beneath the waistband of my yoga pants.

I pull back and shiver, though can't unlock our intertwined fingers.

"Clary? Are you okay?" He asks me, concern flooding his eyes.

I nod, "YOUR FINGERS ARE COLD!"

He jumps a bit in surprise, laugh as he hears the others on the other side of the Library laughing.

"Whoa Jace, where are those hands going, hm?" Isabelle snickers, causing everyone else to howl with laughter again.

My cheeks take camouflage in my hair, though Jce just cockily grins and stretches like a cat.

I bury my face in the crook of his neck, not sure why this still bothers me.

But it does, so I keep my face in his neck.

He just laughs.

Ass.

He pulls his arms around me and kisses my forehead.

"Wanna make cookies before Izzy finds the batter and burns the kitchen down fatally killing our beautiful fridge?" He mumbles into my hair, and I almost don't catch it.

"I'd love to. Can we make them into the shape of gingerbread people?" I ask childishly, looking up at him through my lashes.

He grins sweetly, and picks me up, his hands gripping my thighs, "Sure, we can make them gingerbread people."

I grin like a kid in a candy store and snuggle into his chest.

We walk out of the library, and since I still hear them giggling softly, though it wasn't that funny, I scowl.

"Now now, if you keep making that face it'll freeze like that," Jace scolds me.

I stick my tongues out at him.

He just laughs and keeps walking.

I close my eyes, and just focus on the bouncing of his gait.

It's very soothing.

Abruptly, Jace throughs the kitchen door open and sets me down on the edge of the table.

He turns towards the cabinets and pulls out ingredients for the cookies while I hum and swing my feet under the table.

Once he finally has all the ingredients, I bounce off the table and stand next to him and pick up the box with the instructions.

I list off the first one, and Jace gathers the ingredients we need.

We crack eggs, pour milk, and other stuff **(I can't remember exactly what you do to make gingerbread cookies)**

Finally, we take them out of the oven and start frosting them while licking off the excess cookie batter from the mixing spoons.

As we're frosting, Isabelle, Simon, Jordan, Maia, Magnus, and Alec sneak into the kitchen and start eating the ones we finish. Well, Alec only gets as far as picking it up before Jace whips him with a rag and yells, at everyone, to get the 'spoons' out or he will kick all their asses later.

No one moves.

Well, at least no one actually managed to snag a cookie.

When Jace and I have finally finished frosting them all, we let them devour them, but not with out taking our fair share first.

Everyone's quiet as they eat, which hopefully means they're good.

All of a sudden, Jordan and Simon stand from their spots and Simon whips out his guitar **(I know he plays bass, just pretend it's guitar for now)**

The hell? He's had his guitar the _entire time?_

Simon starts strumming.

**Thanks for so many reviews! I love them all! I plan on finishing this either day before or after Christmas, just so y'all know! Sorry it's short and late, I promise the next one will be longer, it's just that next week is my band concert so I have to practice like the Four horsemen are on me!**

**~Ash~**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**multiplefandomgirl- Yes I like pancakes! Do you like waffles?**

**JustG567- Thanks! :) Thats made me smile...Though I did yell HA! at my sister ;)**

**BabyKitty0101- I CAN'T STOP! (insert dub music behind it) I CAN'T STOOOOOP**

** - Thanks :) Can't wait till you review again**

**Girlygamer77- I'm not gonna judge you for your opinion. But would your opinion change if I didn't change the faces? (Thanks for reviewing! Sorry, I feel obligated to say that in every shoutout I write…) And yes what? Was it that awesome? [doubted] Thanks for letting me know. I'll be sure to make the slow parts either more flirtatious or fast.**

**MilliniumLint- Technically they could be called Jary. Though I guess I'm the only person who thinks that….I love Clace/Jary too :) Though, you gotta admit, it was such a LOVELY torture in his point of view XDXD ok, ok, I get I'm not punny I just had to do that.**

**poisoned-.-rationality- I don't honestly know how to respond to this, except my honest reaction, so here it goes:**

**I practically peed myself. That was hilarious. I loved that.**

**Next, I know your pain. I'm obsessed with Anime. The curse of obsession.**

**Lastly, Thanks for telling me the length wasn't good enough. I knew it wasn't long, not short, and I want to make it longer, but i don't want to just stretch things out, ya know?**

**I lied. This is the last thing. My friend, you are like me. We are random, wild, crazy, monday hating obsessors. I absolutely loved your review.**

**Guest- Thanks for the advice and for reviewing :)**

**luvbooksforever- I CAN'T STOOOP! And I know ;) Decided I'd make y'all wait, cos, ya know, I'm me! I'm FABULOUS!**

**Guest- hehe sure hehe I feel so evil writing hehe**

**bookaholic14- ...That was a lot of 'updates'. I guess I have to obey you now ;)**

**Guest- Like bunny tails? Those are really cute :)**

**Becky- I CAN'T STOP! :) I'll continue, just at a leisurely pace. Cos ya know I'm a procrastinator….*Honey, have you done your homework? 'Psh, noo I need to..um...water the cactus!**


	9. 9 Never Have I Ever

**Chapter 9**

**Clary POV**

Simon starts strumming.

Then, Jordan sings.

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you, yeah._

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_And I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas Day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_You, baby_

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do?_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

_You, baby_

_Oh, all the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh, I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is_

_You, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby,"_

_J_ordan finishes his song, right behind Maia, with his arms around her shoulders and his chin resting on her shoulder.

Just then I realized that all the boys had moved (excluding Alec) and stood behind their girlfriend/boyfriend and had the same position as Jordan, except Simon with his guitar, he just sat in front of Izzy with his face really close.

"Awwww!" Izzy squeals.

I scoff, "Let me guess, you all want something?"

Magnus gives me a stern look, Jordan gives me that 'are you serious' look, Alec scowls, Maia smirks, Izzy doesn't notice because she's staring intently at Simon and vice versa.

"Weren't you listening? Of course I want something," Jace scoffs back, then lowers his voice so it's husky and tilts his head so his lips are on my ear, his breath fanning over the side of my face, "I want you."

Now I blush, causing everyone to laugh at me.

I have such great friends.

"So, what do we do now?" Maia asks while Simon puts his guitar away in his case.

Seriously, has he really had his guitar and case this entire time?

"We could play those stupid teenage games like…." Jace replies, trying to come up with something like 'truth or dare' or 'Never have I ever'.

"Like Never have I ever?" I offer, liking that option better than truth or dare.

"Sure!" Jordan quips.

"Alright, someone get the shots!" Izzy clapps her hands.

Maia gets the shots while Magnus and Alec clear the middle of the living room floor of furniture for our circle.

Everyone sits down, of course, next to their 'significant other'.

Maia puts the alcohol in the middle with a bunch of glasses surrounding it.

"Alright, how doesn't know how to play?" Simon says, looking around.

You could hear crickets.

"Alrighty then," Magnus nods, "Clary hon, you first."

"Hm…" I replied, thinking, "Never have I ever….Fallen out of a tree?"

Simon and Jordan both take shots.

"Never have I ever…..Worn makeup," Jace says.

Izzy, Magnus, Maia, and I take shots.

"Lies!" Izzy replies, unfazed by the alcohol, "I put it on you while you were sleeping!"

Jace rolls his eyes, "I meant voluntarily."

"But you didn't say that!" Izzy jabs her finger in the air.

"NEVER HAVE I EVER KISSED A GIRL!" Maia shouts, trying to avoid further argument.

Jordan, Jace, Simon, Magnus, and, shockingly, Izzy take a shot.

"Izzy?!" Simon asks in disbelief.

"Yup," Izzy says, popping the 'p'.

"Never have I ever….Thrown rocks at ducks while on a date," Jordan says, glancing at Jace.

Jace is the only one who takes a shot, "Bloody bastards," is all he says after.

I laugh.

"Izzy! What haven't you done?" Magnus asks., snuggling into Alec.

"Hm, Never have I ever….gotten dirty on a mission excluding blood," Izzy replies.

Everyone takes a shot but her.

"Never have I ever enjoyed going clubbing," Simons says.

Everyone takes a shot but him.

"Never have I ever not looked fashionable," Magnus winks.

I take a shot along with Simon.

"Never have I ever gotten stoned then slept with someone," Alec blushes.

Jace and Izzy take a shot.

I cross my arms over my chest at his low will power, but still lean into him.

"I'm yours now," He kisses my head, and everything's forgotten.

"Never have I ever enjoyed How I met your mother," I say as the circle reaches a full cycle.

Jace mock gasps from shock, but still grabs a shot with Alec and Maia.

"Never have I ever looked through a window at someone and shouted 'OMG, I'M HIDEOUS!'. Oh, wait, I've done that to strangers before, scratch that," Jace replies, thinking again.

We all laugh and roll our eyes at how ridiculous my boyfriend is.

Hm, if only this were truth or dare, I could really use a nice coffee now….I wonder if Jace would make me a cup if I asked him nicely….

**Anyone want a chapter in another POV, or is Clary's a favorite? Sorry it's late!**

**REVIEW!**

**~Ash~**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**steph1601- I'M SO UPDATING SOON**

**multiplefandomgirl- Do you like dauntless cake? Yes I like dauntless cake. Do you like ginger bread cookies and cute Jary/Clace scenes?**

**cfish- Aw, thanks! I'll try and give you another Clary POV (shouldn't be hard) And I like your name. IDK what it means, but it's cool**

**BabyKitty0101- If by intimate, you mean 'do the deed', no. Maybe a full make out scene, but never beyond that, and a makeout scene is pushing my limits as a writing. It'll prob just go to the library level or a tad higher.**

** - :) Thanks. I can't wait until your next review. They're always sweet.**

**Guest- No, she is not, was I hinting at that? Sorry. To change that could you tell me what exactly made you think that? If you can. Thank you! (For reviewing and the compliment) You're so talented at making me smile :)**


	10. 10: Christmas Eve

**Chapter 10**

**Jace POV**

***WARNING: Some profanity***

_**Time lapse, Christmas Eve**_

"I'M BORED!" I sigh, exhausted.

I collapse on top of Clary (literally on top, you can't see anything but her fiery hair), making her squeal.

"JACE! Off! Now! Do you want to crush her under your fatass?" Izzy says pointedly.

I sigh again, leaning forward just a bit, allowing her to wiggle around until she was comfortable next to me before I collapse back onto the couch.

"Let's play another teenage weird game!" Magnus suggests, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Not 'Never Have I Ever'! That's sooo a week ago," I mimic Izzy's talking.

"Hey!" Izzy yells.

I stick my tongue out at her.

"If Alec weren't here, I'd go insane with how IMMATURE YOU PEOPLE ARE! Sorry Clary," Magnus shakes his head at Izzy and I.

Clary laughs, "Why don't we play truth or dare?"

Her suggestion seems to get a lot of likes.

I grin after a second then look at Clary, "That works."

She suddenly feel not so happy about this idea.

"Jordan, truth or dare?" Simon pipes up.

"Dare," Jordan says as though you'd be stupid to pick truth.

Simon seems to think for a moment before replying, "I dare you to go outside after Izzy and Maia give you a makeover and get five girls to hug you."

Clary seems to love that idea and laughs hard.

I can't help it, I grab her waist and sit her on my lap, having her straddle me.

She squeaks at first, then giggles.

I smirk and pull her close, running my nose along her neck and occasionally fanning my breath across her skin.

She seems to like this, and while everyone waits for Jordan's makeover to be over, we don't move away from this position.

I can definitely say I'm happy like this, but boy I can't wait for my turn.

Jordan finally struts out, swaying his hips dramatically while stuffing his nose in the air.

"Don't I look fabulous?" He inquires, making us all laugh so hard that Clary almost falls off my lap.

"Oh, darling, you do! So fabulous!" Magnus shouts back, which makes us all laugh harder.

After our little laugh fest, we crowd outside watching Jordan as he tries to get girls to hug him. Then he seems to get an idea.

He skips over to Maia and spins her around.

"ONE!" He shouts, then puts her down, moving over to Izzy.

He hugs, rubbing makeup on her clothes, then shouts, "TWO!" before moving to Clary.

"THREE!" He hugs her then throws her in the air, catching her and putting her down again.

Simon scoffs at this, to which Jordan laughs.

"Sorry, I forgot another beautiful girl!" He laughs and hugs Simon.

"Hey!" Simon shouts, not at all liking being called a girl.

I laugh at him, hugging Clary's waist from behind her.

Jordan runs up to two random strangers, hugging both girls then running back to the Institute.

"Jacey! Truth or dare, man?" He asks once we settle in again.

I roll my eyes and glare at the nickname, "Dare."

"Call Luke and tell him you took Clary's virginity and got her pregnant!" He grins maliciously.

Clary blushes crimson, burying her face in my neck.

I shrug, and pull out my phone, dialling Luke's number.

On the third ring he picks up, "Hey Jace, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, um, everything's fine," I try to hide the nervousness in my voice.

"What's up then?" He replies.

"Actually, I have a story that I think you'll find funny…" I chuckle nervously. So much for nonchalant.

"So, what is this funny story?" Luke's voice loses its cheerfulness.

"I-took-Clary's-virginity-and-got-her-pregnant!" I say in one breath, squeezing my eyes closed in fear of his response. **(a/n I added the lines so it was easier to read)**

I hear his breathing on the other line, "Listen _kid_, this better some sick joke or I swear to god I will come over there and-"

"Luke! It's ok! We're just playing truth or dare, nothing to worry about. I'm not pregnant! I promise!" Clary quickly snatches the phone from my grasp and tries to calm Luke down.

"So you aren't pregnant, why didn't you say anything about your virginity?! ARE YOU A VIRGIN?!" Luke screams from the other line, and I wince.

Shit, we were just getting along.

"YES! Dad, I'm not pregnant and I'm a virgin! I have to go now, bye!" Clary practically screeches into the phone, blushing so hard she'd put tomatoes to shame.

She ends the call and hides her face in my chest.

I wrap my arms around her and retrieve my phone, which I throw on the table, leaving my arms around her.

"Hey Clare?"

"Don't call me that."

"Truth or dare."

She looks up at me like Really? but answers regardless, "Dare."

I grin and bring my lips to her ear and whisper, "Would you pretty please act like a Victoria's Secret model for me upstairs?"

Hey, I said please. What? I guy has needs. Nothing further will happen, promise. Not after that phone call, anyway. Yikes.

She blushes at me, then asks what the consequences of not doing it is.

"You have to remove one article of clothing, including socks, and leave it off for the rest of the game, no exceptions except emergencies," I reply.

I know which one she'll pick.

But, yet again, she surprises me.

She grabs my hand and pulls me towards the elevator, calling to Izzy over her shoulder to continue the game.

I grin.

She closes her door behind her, then tells me to wait here while she changes in the bathroom. I shrug and collapse on her bed.

She gathers clothes from her dresser then heads to the bathroom. After she closes the door I wait a while for her to finish.

After a minute or so, I remember to yell, "NO MAKEUP!"

"'KAY!" She yells back.

She's still in there for another 5 minutes.

"Are you okay?" I stand in front of the door and ask.

"Huh? Yeah," I hear a muffled voice reply.

"You sure?" I ask.

"I'm ready!" Is response.

Oh shit. What did I get myself into?!

She pushes the door open and I fall back onto the bed, staring.

She's wearing lace lingerie, and a push up bra. She's wearing stilettos (Why?) and struts towards me like a model.

She bends down a bit (she isn't that tall) so she's eye level with me.

She smirks devilishly, trailing a finger down my chest.

Damn, this girls going to be the death of me.

She leans closer so her lips are kissing my ear, and whispers:

"I'd stay, but I've got a game to get back to."

With that she goes back into the bathroom and changes.

When she comes out, I'm still staring at her stunned.

"What?" She asks. I just shake my head.

I stand and pick her up bridal style, running to the elevator. When the doors open, Everyone floods out and Izzy tells us that they're going to bed.

I shrug again (I've been doing that alot lately) and carry Clary to my room.

"Um, my room's on the other side of the hall Jace," Clary points out.

"Thank you, captain obvious," I reply.

"No problem, lieutenant Sarcasm."

I smile.

I throw her on my bed and tell her to turn around while I change.

**Clary POV**

He demands I turn around while he changes into PJs (which he so nicely decided to get me mine, note sarcasm).

I scoff, but face the wall.

I'll admit, I took some peaks. Who wouldn't?

"Done marveling at my looks?" He asks when he's done.

"How'd you know?!" I gasp.

In response, he throws clothes at me, hitting me in the head.

"Merry Christmas! There's your PJs!" He grins cheekily and lays on the bed.

I stand up and walk to the other side of the room, which I signal Jace to face the wall and don't peak.

After I'm sure he won't look, I strip down and change into his clothes. He gave me a pair of boxers and a tee.

The shirt goes to my mid thigh, which covers the boxers (he had the decency to give me a small pair).

I crawl under the covers next to him, and he turns and wraps his arms around me.

We're about to drift into sleep when I ask him:

"Jace?"

"Hm?"

"Did you look while I was changing?"

I can hear him smirk.

"More than once."

**Like I said before, this will end on Christmas (For them), but I was just wondering if a New year's drabbles was in favor. Anyone want that? Sorry there wasn't a ton of truth or dare!**

**REVIEW!**

**~Ash~**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**steph1601- Na-ah! But your sorry butt hot cocoa on your own. I only make tea!**

**multiplefandomgirl- YES I LIKE POPTARTS! DO YOU LIKE ALEC?**

**Angel Girl- YESYESYESYESYESYESYES! FINALLY, THE REQUEST I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! WILL DO, ANG!**

**Guest- Did you enjoy ;)**

** - Thanks so much! Wow, my readers are better support givers than my friends! Whoa...Now I feel really lonely :( I have you guys! :( Don't leave me… No, I haven't, though I've definitely heard of it. Is it good?**

**Kels- HELL YEA I CAN! (scuse my language) I would love to! I did truth I dare (I think) in this chapter, and I hope you liked it! since you asked for multiple, and were my 2nd request, there shall be more games! Though, sadly, this is ending before January (Though I may post a New Year's one-shot, if that is in favor) so, enjoy it, cos Christmas day's the last day! Though it may not be on Christmas...**

**BabyKitty0101- I know! I hate that, especially if it's good 'cause I always just exit out if it's too intimate, I don't like that. Finally, someone who agrees with me!**

**chapiggy- OK, thanks for reviewing and saying so!**

**Jacelove- Your welcome! I am American, so I shall help out in any kind of procrastination. I do it too much.. OH well, if my Brit side feels guilty but I still do it, I know I am definitely American! (Sorry if this is offensive in any way or form to you if you are, in fact, American. I have a terrible habit of making fun of us and our way of living)**


	11. Chapter 11: Merry Christmas!

**Chapter 11**

**Clary POV**

"Jace! Jace! Jace!" I bounce up and down on his chest, trying to wake him up.

"WAKE UP!" I yell in his ear.

"Clary.." Jace replies groggily, "Why are you up so early?"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" I say in response to his question.

"We have to wake the others!" I say cheerily.

I hop out of bed, make sure I'm covered fully, and run to everyone's room, bouncing on their beds and shaking their shoulders.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" I reply to all their questions.

I race downstairs and sit cross legged in front of the tree, slightly bouncing from my excitement.

Slowly everyone trickles in until we're all surrounding the tree.

"So...Who goes first?" Alec asks.

Everyone fights to get the first gift, but it quickly dies down and everyone unwraps presents.

When the tree's empty, we all split up with our couples.

Jace keeps pulling me away from the room, and he won't tell me why.

Abruptly, he stops pulling me and we stop underneath an arch.

"Why are we all the way over here?" I sigh.

He just smirks and looks up, then back at me.

I catch what he's telling me and glance upward.

All too cheesy. There's a mistletoe.

Jace grabs my chin and pulls my lips up to his.

A kiss underneath the mistletoe.

-l-

**Izzy POV**

"Do you want to want some cookies?" I ask Simon.

"Who made them?" He jokes, and I punch him lightly in the arm.

"Clary did, thank you," I reply.

"Let's have some candy canes," Simon offers instead.

I smirk, then grab a candy cane from the jar.

Simon tilts his head to the side, confused, as I break it in half and put one half in my mouth and the other on the table.

I grab the front of his shirt and crash my lips against his, and he gets the message.

Now I don't have to worry about my breath.

-l-

**Maia POV**

"C'mon!" Jordan urges me forward, dragging me through hallways.

"Where are we going?!" I demand, though I'm smiling because his is contagious.

"Surprise!" he yells back, continuing to drag me through the Institute.

He pulls me through the front doors, forgetting to grab our heavy jackets.

"JORDAN!" I yell, the cold seeping through my hoodie.

"Yes?" He twirls in front of me, hands behind his back.

"I don't like that look…" The cold is soon forgotten.

_THUD!_

The first snowball hits my arm.

"Why you little…" I hurl snow at him, and he laughs.

"Come back here!" I yell as he starts to run away.

"Jordan!" I shout, following his path.

"Jordan?" I stop, no longer able to see him. The snow feels like it's coming down harder.

I feel something behind me, so I twist around.

Nothing.

"JORDAN!" I yell louder. Did he really leave me?

"Merry Christmas," cold metal touches my collarbone, and I wrap my hands around, bringing it further out so I can see it.

It's a necklace.

Jordan's face appears from beside me, and I smile up at him.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Jordan."

-l-

**Alec POV**

"Darling, you look fabulous!" Magnus squeals.

I'm wrapped in christmas lights.

I waddle forward, struggling against my bindings.

"Can you please untangle me?" I ask, trying to stand in front of him, but he keeps moving.

"I'm trying to take a picture! Stop moving!" Magnus complains.

Wait- _Picture?!_

"No! No picture!" I try to go towards him again, but accidently fall on him, ripping the chord out of the wall.

The room's bathed in darkness.

"Magnus? Are you okay?" I ask, trying to get off him.

He pulls me down, and our lips connect.

I grin against his lips, and he pushes me away just a bit.

"I'm hanging that picture in our room with a golden frame," he says.

I laugh, too happy to be mad.

**Merry Christmas/ Happy Holidays! Thanks for reading and to anyone who reviewed/favorited/followed!**

**REVIEW!**

**~Ash~**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**multiplefandomgirl- meh, she's okay. Do you like Magnus?**

**steph1601- I'll have you know that I have become very skilled in that art, thank you very much!**

**Yarnbag- Okay! Thanks for telling me, but I realized that I won't have enough time to write one before new years, and that defeats the purpose. Thanks anyway!**

**BabyKitty0101- WHO THE HECK DOESN'T LIKE ALEC?! I'm worried about their health if they don't…. And nope, just Jace ;) it wouldn't be as snazzy if everyone did!**

**Guest- Awww, thanks! You're so nice :) And there will be Sizzy, Clace/Jary, Malec, and Jaia! (though you know that, you read it!)**

**i love jace lightwood- Isn't he always? He's a guy...I just needed a little filler for some places :)**

**MeredithRoss- Great minds think a like ;) You have a great nose, young padawan.**


End file.
